


Shuffle

by fabric_hands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drabbles, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Reader-Insert, Requests open maybe?!!, Songfic technically?, blurbs, gender ambiguous reader, i’d like to refer to these as mixtape fics, sometimes crack, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: Every song is made better when listening to it with someone else.(My attempt at the playlist shuffle writing challenge. Shuffle through a couple songs, and write a few short blurbs of scenarios relating to that song. May add multiple fandoms as we go.)





	1. Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that you and Nebula have shared.

**Scissor Sisters- I Can’t Decide**

The two of you were holding hands in the cockpit, Nebula’s cold, metallic hand gently gripping yours. She was flying the ship one handed, a small smile in her face an the song on her tongue. You sang loudly, belting out the lyrics happily and off-key. She was quieter, but still showed joy. There was nothing but you two, your connected hands, and the space in front of you. Her grin matched yours, and it made you so happy to see her this way. When you sang like this, she forgot who she was, and who she used to be. She only thought about now. Though the lyrics were dark and deathly, the tune was happy.

**The Bee Gees- Nights on Broadway**

Nebula is reluctant to let herself go in front of other people, but you being there certainly does help. The streets are crowded with nothing but humans, an odd change from your usual alien surroundings. To you, it is home. To her, it is hell. You notice the stares she gets, more intense than often. For every person that glares at her, you throw them a harder glare, daring them to say something. The night air is cold, but the two of you are warmer. Her shoulders eventually relax, and you grin.

**Lisa Hannigan- Oh Undone**

Though space is always dark, you have kept your internal clock. You grow weary at the same times. And now, you are weary of the missions, and the constant running. You breathe deeper than you need to. Nebula does not need to breathe, not as much as she used to. Despite this, she eases you. She is still stoic as she comforts you, and allows you to melt in her arms.

**Gong- Occupy**

There is a commotion at the end of the bar. Someone has throw a punch, Nebula has caught it, and returned it swiftly to the sender. You curse, throw down your glass, and run. She hears the cup shatter and makes a hasty escape, the brutes hurling obscenities from a distance. Bruised and beaten, Nebula is too prideful to ask for help. There is still fury in her as you tend to her wounds. She is silent. So are you.

**Stuck in the Sound- Let’s Go**

The bounty was a farce. It was all a trick to lure the two of you, and everyone was in on it. You’re trapped with Nebula, and she’s cursing herself for trying to make quick cash. They’re surrounding you, blasters drawn, quipping about how much cash they could make off of Thanos’ kid and a space outlaw. It isn’t over yet, though. The scent of sweat and panic is still fresh in the air, and you know that you will slip though their fingers, as you have slipped through everyone else’s. In moments, screaming, it will all be over.

**Junior Senior- Move Your Feet**

Its the times when you get together with the other Guardians that are you favorites. Seeing Nebula with her sister brings you joy, and you and Peter Quill vibe very hard. You dance coordinated. Sing coordinated. And when Peter pulls his girlfriend onto the dance floor, you have to bring Nebula too. At first, she is understandably resistant. But, as she sees you making a fool of yourself, she can’t help but give in. She lets herself go in front of everyone else, and you laugh until the stars burn out.

**Doris Day- A Woman’s Touch**

The personalities of you and your girlfriend contrast in many ways. Where she is more stoic, you are more sensitive. She is vengeful, while you are forgiving. And where you are more effimate, she is more cold and reserved. These differences create such a contrast that you can’t help to be drawn to one another. Where she groans, you laugh. And you just can’t help but laugh.

**Caravan Palace- Aftermath**

Of course, you would never be one to break the rules. The space suits are to be used for only emergency, or for fun. Dates are fun. Space is fun. Nebula is no stranger to rulebreaking, and despite your insistence that it’s not rulebreaking, she comes. Your hearing is muffled through the suits, and you try to listen to what the stars have to say anyway. The blues and purples of space make you think of the girl next to you. Her eyes are black holes.

**The Long Winters- It’s a Departure**

The excitement of a real Earth road trip is lost on Nebula— You streak through the stars for days at a time, practically living on a ship. How is this different? You ignore her questions, stopping at every gift shop and convenience store you can find to snag snacks and souvenirs. In the early morning light, you watch the sunrise through the headlights, whooping and hollering all the way. Nebula is a fast learner— she cries out into the burning new pinks of the sky, spinning the radio dials, and warming shotgun for you. You sleep in shifts. The dust trails from your wheels in an endless stream.

**Bonobo- Cirrus**

Her hardware has music in it. The clicks of the gears, the winding and whirring and buzzing of the circuts, the clicking of metal against one another, it’s all songs. The wire meshing, the heat the circuts generate. Nebula hears it, and when you kiss her, you hear it too.

**The Killers- Run For Cover**

When Nebula is angry, she has the upper hand. Her passion drives her to say things that you would never even think of. Sometimes, when you see her argue with her sister, she always seems to lose. When she gets upset at you, you can never understand why. She is eloquent in the way she yells, every stare and twitch of the eyebrow articulate. A spat turns into a debate, and then you need space. You stomach drops when she storms away, and you go to pilot the ship in silence.


	2. Loki

**Mike Krol- Fifteen Minutes**

Loki has always been a creature of chaos. Being the god of mischief does come with its fair share of tricks— and you aren’t always prepared for them. Disaster is the backdrop of your life nowadays. The hectic pranks that he will play on you and everyone around you is almost enough to drive you away from him. He certainly seems to be trying to make that happen. He’s crazy; but you like crazy. After his last over the top joke, you just smile and laugh with him.

**Lenka- Everything at Once**

He is a sphinx. He is a Phoenix. He is a creature that you can’t even imagine, slinking around in the shadows at your every turn. He is behind every corner. He is all around you. You no longer search for the slicked back hair and the suits— you instead look for warped space. A cat that stares at you just a little too long. A strange who disappears into a crowd. Loki’s always been the clingy type; he just never wants to admit it.

**Bo En- My Time**

The two of you are hopped up and drunk. Asgardian afterparties get much more wild than their midgardian counterparts— hell, the two of you don’t even know where you are. But wherever you are, you’re holding hands, and running, and laughing. The city behind you vanishes as you run into the forest, brambles snatching at your ankles and low branches getting in your path. Loki pulls you forward, winding through the trees, and you follow. His voice is smooth and charming, but just as clumsy and drunk as yours. Your vision is blurred, your body is warm, and you are so full of a dull, sleepy energy.

**Tally Hall— Hidden in the Sand**

No matter how flirtatious you thought yourself, Loki could always top it. Somehow, someway, he would trump your attempts in having the upper hand. What surprised you most, one day, was when he serenaded you with a gentle tune. He even made clones of himself to sing backup vocals. You couldn’t help but smile as he lightly held your hand and sang, only with a hint of joking in his voice.

**Gorillaz— Humility**

Summer was not Loki’s favorite season, but he complied with your offer to take a walk to the beach anyways. Seeing him in shorts nearly made your lose it laughing. He got you back by eating some of the ice cream you bought for yourself, stealing a lick every chance he got. Walking down a long boardwalk, You elbowed one another, teasing each other every chance you got. The sun was hot. His palms sweat, but you held them anyway.

**Tomppabeats— Monday**

It was rare, Loki letting you touch his hair. It was constantly greasy to the touch, disgusting most people. You goaded him about it constantly, but he argued that it looked like this even when he washed it. You could have jumped for joy when he finally agreed to let you work on it. Running your fingers through his hair, you could hear him hum slightly. He had his eyes shut, like he was relaxing. Apparently, he liked having his hair stroked. You braided it loosely, allowing the hair to not look as unkempt and slick. He opened his eyes and smiled into the mirror. But as soon as you turned around, the ribbon you used to tie it up with seemed to have fallen out. You sighed. Looks like you could have to do it again.


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that you and Bucky share.

**Jack Conte- Kitchen Fork**

More often than not, the sleep is peaceful. It is comfortable. It’s is quiet. Bucky holds you in his arms, his metallic one cold against your bare skin. His best thing is soft, and so is yours. He does not stir. He does not shift in his slumber. You hear him talking usually—  mumbles and whispers in Russian about God only knows what. No matter how much you kick or shift in bed, Bucky will not be disturbed. He will continue to rest. But, sometimes, Bucky wakes up, not if his own volition, but as if he were shoved from the world of sleep. He wakes up thrashing, and he was wakes up screaming, and sometimes he will even wake up begging. You have to hold him until the sun rises, hold him as he cries in panic and learns how to breathe again.

**11 Acorn Lane- Lucky Day**

To your surprise, Bucky loves to dance. Whenever he is alone, he will take the opportunity to put a bounce in his step and sway his hips. You caught him as he was making breakfast, nodding his head and humming a song you couldn’t identify. The way he bobbed his head to this imaginary beat couldn’t help but make you laugh, and you joined him. For a moment, he was embarrassed— until you showed him your went worse dance moves. He taught you the basics, then made you an omlette.

**Wayne Newton— Danke Schoen**

The extravagant dinner parties are made easier when you have an arm to hold onto. Tony’s galas are sophisticated and horribly uptight; you would much rather be relaxing at home with Bucky. Thankfully, he lends you a hand with the festivities, and just being around him is a comfort. Both of you are wallflowers. You drink bubbly champagne and lean against the curtains, observing people from the distance and poking fun at them. You run your thumb over his metal knuckles while you hold hands. The night becomes something fun rather than something dreaded.

**We’ll Meet Again— Vera Lynn**

The way he takes your hand surprises you. His fingers which hav crushed throats are so light on your own. They guide you, hold you, as Bucky’s crooked smile makes one reveal itself on your face. You dance, so slowly. It is the middle of the night. The carpet of your shared home is soft under your toes. There is no music playing. Only the sound of the floorboards creaking and your breathing. He always knows how to make your heart flip. He leans into your ear and whispers “I love you.” You love him too.

**Twenty One Pilots- Semi-Automatic**

Youve never really been one for guns, but damn it if Bucky doesn’t make them work. Out in battle, you spot him cock two in either hand, and walk with absolute purpose toward the enemy of the week. It makes you weak in the knees. Knowing that you are in the vicinity, he yells over his shoulder for you to count the shells. Firin shot after shot, Bucky runs into battle. You have to look away, because you never liked the gory part of the job, but you have to admit your boyfriend is pretty cool.

**Cut My Hair— Cavetown**

You offer him hair ties, ribbons, barrettes. At first, it was almost a joke. But then he took you up on it, putting his long hair in a ponytail so he could see. You lived it. It escalated from there— You would lend him mascara and do his smoky eye for him. He looks fierce in more ways than one since you started doing that. The days where you do one another’s make up are you’re favorite days. The two of you make a day out of it, spending some well needed time to relax and pamper. Trimming your nails. Bath salts. You could see Bucky relaxing physically, becoming more open than you had ever seen him before. This silly pampering had turned into a bonding experience that made the Winter Soldier open. You laughed together, covered in soap suds.

**Mother Mother— Ghosting**

Its obvious to him. It’s obvious to you. Bucky is pining for Steve. As soon as you found out, you brought it up with him immediately— Bucky was so embarrassed. Ashamed, even. He felt a shot if he were betraying you, or some part of your trust. It hurt you to see him in pain. You knew he couldn’t control the way he felt. Pressing a kiss to the stubble on his jaw, you whispered that it was okay. You said that you thought Steve was hot too, only partly joking. Bucky felt such relief that it was palpable, practically melting into your arms. Eventually, the two of you worked up your courage to talked to him. Needless to say, Steve was incredibly flattered.


	4. Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that you and Peter share.

**Elton John— I’m Still Standing**

Even after he gets beaten into the ground, punched in the gut over and over, knocked by any and every opponent imaginable, Peter Quill refuses to quit. He’s done too much to quit. That stubbornness that makes you roll our eyes and grind your teeth is what has kept him living. Your eye widen as his assailant punts him many meters away. You cry out as he flies and slams into the ground. His body, as if a dead person coming to life, reanimates. He slowly stands, spits the blood from his mouth, and clenches his fists. Peter draw his blasters and runs screaming back into the fray.

**Pilot— Magic**

When you interlock each other’s arms in front of you, the milkshake in your hand almost spills on his shirt. You laugh as he tells you to watch his coat. The diner leather barstool is stuck to your thighs, the sun burning through the wide open windows. A jukebox sings in the corner. It’s the kind of place he went to as a kid. You bring your drink to your lips, the crook of your elbow fitting perfectly in his. As soon As you bring down your glass, Peter draws a finger through the whipped cream on top. You shove him playfully, never wanting to leave.

**Grover Washington Jr— Just The Two Of Us**

Peter is commonly in his own little world with his music. The headphones on his head and the sway in his hips means that mentally, he is checked out. There isn’t little to do to get him back in reality. Sometimes, he lets you into his daydream. He takes the headphones off of his ears and placed them on yours, still mouthing all the words because he knows them by heart. The two of you dance, unencumbered by anything Reality has to offer.

**Dancing In The Moonlight**

It’s turned into a game now, giving faraway stars dumb names. Quill never can admit when he’s wrong, and you could always go with a joke. You sat on the top of the ship (docked, of course) and pointed into the faraway darkness, trying to hold back laughter as you named constellations “Rocket’s Butt” or “Nebula’s Armpit”. Peter can’t contain his immature excitement, and your interlacing fingers are warm against the cold night air.

**Blues Image— Ride Captain**

Ships streak and rocket across the expanse of space, untethered by any kind of restrictions, it seems. Quill knows these restrictions that seem invisible to you. How could anything with limits look so free? Though you live on the ship, it still dazzles you. The sleek interior, the controls— and Peter knows everything about it. He’s happy to describe every detail, getting swept away in how cool the engine is, how awesome the wingspan looks. Every time he gets this excited, his eyes light up, and he becomes almost frantic. You stop listening, and instead watch his lips move. Ships now seem like the least most interesting thing in the galaxy.

**The Temptations— My Girl**

Ravager habits die hard. And one habit that Peter just can’t seem to shake is taking stuff that he just wants. A little trinket here, a couple knickknacks there— it’s not really hurting anybody, isn’t it? He’ll snatch little accessories for you, or even outfits if he’s feeling particularly light-fingered. You try your best to turn them down, but once in awhile, you can’t help but accept. The stolen goods are light in your palm, and there is laughter in your chest. You’ve never felt so dangerous.

**Ben E. king— Stand By Me**

It isn’t always smiles and jokes, stupid ego trips and loving looks. Peter isn’t just like that. He retreats into his own mind sometimes, looking back on older days. Simpler times. You find him like this, sometimes listening to music. Sometimes he doesn’t have this distraction. His eyes are glassy, and you know he’s either thinking of his mother or his father. Cautiously, you approach, and place a hand on his shoulder. He just seems tired. He just looks so, so tired. So you go to bed, and you try to rest.


End file.
